Angel's Series: Part Mireqiel Love Story
by Kim Ri Yong
Summary: Mireqiel: aku hanya malaikat kematian yang di ciptakan tanpa hati dan cinta, apakah ini rasanya jatuh cinta?


**Chapter 3: Miraqiel Love Story**

**Mireqiel Love Story**

**Genre : Hurt/ Romantic / Fantasy/ Angst**

**Rate : T**

**Cast: Mireqiel ( Bayangin rambut merah Yesung di Mv sexy, free and single)**

**Kim Yesung ( bayangin model rambut dan dandananya di Mv opera)**

**Kim Ryeowook ( Bayangim di Mv Heppines)**

**Warning: karena author baru pertama bikin fanfic, pasti banyak typos, ooc, dan keanehan bahasa jadi mohon di maklumkan saja ne?**

**Summery: Mireqiel: aku hanya malaikat kematian yang di ciptakan tanpa hati dan cinta, apakah ini rasanya jatuh cinta?**

**_**

**Aku adalah malaikat kematian, aku sama skali tidak mengenal yang namannya cinta, jangan salahkan aku yang tercipta tanpa perasaan. Tapi karena dia, aku mengenal yang namanya cinta.**

Mireqiel POV

Aku adalah malaikat kematian, aku tidak memiliki nama yang pasti, tapi bila dilangit namaku Mireqiel, bila di bumi sebutanku Shinagami, Azrael, dan Moroni, yah teserah mereka sajah lah, memangnya aku peduli. Tugasku adalah mendatangi manusia yang akan meninggal, menyampaikan bahwa hidupnya sudah tidak akan lama lagi, lalu bila waktunya datang aku mendatangi kembali manusia tersebut dan mengambil rohnya. Aku sangat puas dengan pekerjaanku ini, karena aku terkenal sebagai malaikat dingin dan tak berperasaan kata malaikat yang lain sih. Jangan salahkan aku yang tercipta tanpa perasaan, aku sudah seperti ini sejak tercipta, tetapi karena dia aku jadi mengerti cinta itu apa.

Flashback On

Saat itu aku baru saja menyelesaikan tugasku mengambil roh manusia dan membawa ke langit, roh manusia yang telah aku ambil berbentuk roh putih bagi manuisa yang baik dan bagi manusia yang jahat roh hitam. Saat itu aku melewati seorang – tiba dia bertanya padaku.

"Mianhe Tuan, Tuan apakah aku akan mati?"Kenapa manusia ini bisa melihatku?

"…."ah mungkin hanya perasaanku saja kali.

"Hei….Tuan, aku bertanya padamu, kau ini malaikat kematian kan? Kapan kau akan membawaku?" Dia bertanya padaku, akhirnya aku pun berhenti berjalan. Aku pun menjawab

"aku memang malaikat kematian, kapan aku akan membawamu, entahlah aku belum mendapatkan perintah, dan lagi pula kau bisa melihatku aku juga tak tau agashii"huh, manusia memang merepotkan.

"aku ini namja tuan bukan yeoja" Jinjaa? Wah malaikat kematian sepertiku pun bisa salah menebak, salah sendiri memilik wajah manis seperti itu. Aku memang agak terkejut, tapi yah buat apa di tunjukkan, aku masih banyak kerjaan.

Flashback Off

Seminggu terlah berlalu, akhirnya aku pun tau bahwa manusia yang bisa melihat ku adalah calon manusia yang akan mati 1 tahun dari sekarang, yang membuat aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa melihatku? Aku pun memutuskan menemu yeoja ani namja yang waktu itu menyapaku.

Flashback On

Hari itu menemui namja berwajah cantik itu lagi. dia pun menyapaku.

"Hai…..tuan malaikat, kau datang lagi? Apakah sekarang kau akan mengambil nyawaku?" dia bertanya pertanyaan yang sama, apa dia tak bosan yah?

"Tidak, aku datang untuk menyampaikan bahwa hidupmu hanya tinggal 1 tahun lagi, hingga waktunya tiba aku akan datang lagi dan membawa rohmu kembali. Jadi pergunakan sisa waktumu dengan sebaiknya." Aku menjelaskan dengan cepat, singkat dan sejelas – jelasnya karena aku harap dia tak bertanya lagi.

" kalo gitu aku boleh minta 1 permintaan saja tidak" hisss manusia memang gak pernah puas

"Tidak" aku pun menjawab cepat malas meladeni karena aku malaikat kematian bukan malaikat pengabul permohonan.

Setelah itu aku pun memutuskan kembali ke langit untuk mendapatkan perintah berikutnya dari tuan besar.

Flashback Off

Setelah percakapanku dengan manusia manis itu beberapa waktu lalu, aku selalu datang menemuinya, memang tidak berbicara hanya berdiri diam di sudut kamarnya mengamati dirinya, entah lah kenapa aku selalu datang menemuinya padalah, manusia yang lain tidak pernah aku perlakukan seperti ini.

Flashback On

Selama 1 minggu aku selalu datang menemuinya entah untuk apa, padahal aku biasa akan selalu datang saat akhir manusia akan tiba tapi entah kenapa sekarang aku ingin terus datang menemui dia. Dan dia bertanya padaku.

"Tuan, kenapa kau jadi sering datang kemari? Apakah kau merindukanku/ kau berubah pikiran mau membawaku sekarang?" rindu apakah itu hukuman mati yang baru?.

"aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku sering datang kemari. Malaikat kematian tidak pernah berubah pikiran untuk membawa calon roh manusia sebelum waktunya. Dan apa itu rindu?" aku pun bertanya mengenai rindu kepada dia.

"Tuan malaikat kematian kalo boleh tau, namamu siapa? Tidak enak kalo memanggilm tuan terus, kau ini malaikat bukan masa rindu saja tidak tau."kenapa dia mengejekku? Aku kan hanya bertanya.

"namaku mireqiel, tapi kamu boleh memanggil aku apa saja yang mausia bumi berikan kepaku, aku memang malaikat, tapi aku tidak diberika pengertian tentang itu seperti malaikat lainnya."

"kalo begitu aku panggil hyung saja, ne? pasti hyung lebih tua dari aku, rindu itu perasaan yang ingin terus menerus bertemu degan orang yang dekat dengan kita" oh rindu itu berhubungan denga perasaan, apa aku merindukan dia yah sampe dating menemui dia terus – terusan?.

"aku tidak dekat denganmu" akhirnya aku memutuskan menjawab ini

"sekarang sih belum hyung, nanti lambat laun kita pasti akan dekat"

Flashback Off

Sejak itu aku sering menghabiskan waktuku denganya, entah kenapa aku merasa manusia ini menarik walau memang bukan 24 jam tapi bila aku ada waktu aku menemuinya. Dia mengajariku banyak hal salah satunya tentang kehidupan dan pasrah diri.

Flashback On

Saat itu kita sedang duduk di padang, dia sedang memandangi langit dan aku sedang menghancurkan bunga – bunga yang ada. Dia pun menegur diriku.

"hyung….. jangan bunuh mereka, mereka juga ingin hidup hyung" kataknya kepadakua, sambil merebut bunga yang akan aku hancurkan"

"Kenapa? Toh pada akhinya mereka akan mati juga?"

"hyung tau gak ini bunga apa?mereka memiliki arti tersendiri kenapa mereka tumbuh di sini?"

"ada yang seperti itu, eoh?" tanyaku bingung

"ada, hyung, namanya bunga dandalion. Walaupun bunga dandelion ini kecil, terlihat rapuh namun sangat kuat, dan sangat indah, walaupun tangkainya kecil dan bila tertiup angin dia akan langsung terbang tapi dia sama skali tidak takut, karena dia tau kalau dia akan, tumbuh baru di tempat baru. Sama seperti manusia, selemah apapun mereka, walaupun mereka percaya dengan hidupnya maka hidupnya akan indah. Itu yang namanya kepasrahaan hyung."

Flashback Off

Yah setelah percakan di padang itu aku dan manusia yang menurutku unik ini jarang bertemu seperti biasanya, karena pekerjaanku yang banyak dan manusia yang akan mati juga mengantri. Saat aku bertemu denganya dia terlihat semangat, dia menceritakan kepadaku kalo dia bertemu idolanya yang katanya memiliki wajah yang sama denganku, aku hanya mendengar tidak berkomentar buat apa itu bukan hakku untuk komentar. Entah kenapa rasanya sakit di dada ini, dan panas saat dia cerita dengan riangnya, seakan dia memiliki teman baru dan aku di lupakan, ah sudahlah aku tak mengerti.

Hari itu aku di panggil oleh Tuan Besar. Mungkin tugas baru pikirku.

Flashback On

"Mireqiel, kamu saya perintahkan untuk mengabari manusia yang sering kau datangi, bahwa waktunya tak banyak"rasanya sakit, tapi aku tak bisa melawan toh ini perintah, pasti dia akan sedih setelah aku mengabari ini.

"Ne, Tuan Besar"jawabku tanpa merubah ekspersiku.

"Mireqiel…. Setelah tugas ini selesai apakah ada yang kau minta?" apa maksudnya Tuan Besar bertanya seperti itu?

"ani, Tuan, saya tak meminta apapun setelah tugas ini"Jawabku seadanya, eh dia tersenyum benarkah? Apa mataku yang salah liat au deh.

"Jangan sungkan untuk meminta, ne, kamu sudah menjalankan tugasmu dengan baik. Walaupun itu berhubungan dengan hati, saya pasti akan mengabulkanya" hah? Maksudnya? Hatinya siapa?

"Nde, Tuan"

"dan mireqiel"

"Ne Tuan?"tanyaku kepada Tuan Besar

" Jujurlah dengan hatimu ne"

"Ne,"

Flashback Off

Setelah percakapan yang aneh itu, aku memutuskan mengabari wookie, yah nama panggilannya dia meminta aku memanggilnya seperti itu.

Flashback On

Aku mengabari wookie bahwa waktunya tak banyak lagi, entah bagaimana aku mengabari dia, apakah aku berubah ceria atau tetap, aku bingung, aku bersikap biasa saja tapi jadi aneh

"Hyung, kau datang? Tanyaku padanya.

"Kenapa, kau kangen yah dengan hyung? wookie-ah" hey kenapa aku bisa bertanya seperti ini?

"Ne, hyung, wookie kangen ma hyung"

"jinjaa? Bukanya kamu punya teman baru idola mu itu, kim yesung eoh?"

"Hiaaa hyung jangan meledeku, ada apa hyung kesini?" ih kenapa ekspresinya berubah?

"hyung cuman mau ingetin waktu kamu dikit lagi, jadi nikmatilah… hyung masih ada pekerjaan, hyung pergi dulu, ne"Kenapa sesakit ini? Ada apa yah?

Flashback Off

Aku pun mengikuti wookie, kemanapun dia berada tanpa dia sadari, aku tak bisa mendekatinya karena ada Kim Yesung idola wookie, rasanya sakit saat kim yesung menyatakan cinta dan di terima oleh wookie. Tapi apa yang aku bisa perbuat? Tak ada, hanya bisa mengawasi mereka yang sedang bahagia. Apakah ini cinta? Mungkin saja aku jatuh cinta dengan wookie, tapi bisa apa aku, aku hanya malaikat kematian dan harus menjalankan tugasku, walaupun aku tak ingin menghancurkan kebahagiaan yang baru saja terjalin.

Aku pun mendatangi wookie karena hari ini, adalah waktunya.

Flashback On

Saat itu dia sedang duduk di ranjang rumah sakit, aku pun mendekati ranang wookie, entah mengapa aku yang tak pernah menangis saat itu menangis tiba – tiba, dia pun bertanya.

"Hyung, guwancha? Mengapa hyung menangis? Tanya dia, huh dia jadi cemas kan karena ke pabboanku

"guwanchana, wookie-ah, hyung tidak apa – apa" jawabku menenangkan dia.

"Hyung bohong, malaikat tak boleh bohong bukan?"katanya dia, skakmat deh

"….."

"Hyung aku mohon jawab kenapa"

"Mianhe wookie-ah karena kau tidak bisa bersama denganya lagi" aku kok malah menutupi yang sebenarnya yah? Asal dia percaya gak masala

"Trus?"kenapa dia bertanya terus?terus nabrak deh

"Trus apa?"tanyaku yang tidak mengerti maksudnya.

"Trus, pasti bukan itu saja bukan yang ingin hyung sampaikan?"ups dia menyadarinya, akhirnya aku pun memberanikan menjawab

"Mianhe…mianhe…..mianhe wookie-ah, tidak seharusnya seperti ini, aku tau hatimu miliknya, tapi aku bener – bener, sudah tidak bisa menyimpan ini semua lagi, aku takut mengambil roh mu, aku mencintaimu. Saranghae neoumu neomu saranghae yonghwoni" akhirnya aku pun memutuskan mengaku kepada wookie.

"Hyung, ambilah rohku, jangan takut, dan jangan minta maaf karena hyung tak salah, jalankan tugasmu hyung, mungkin takdirku dan dia memang begini. Aku percayakan rohku kepadamu hyung" jawabanya dia, entah kenapa membuat aku merasa tambah bersalah, senyum manisnya itu tak akan aku lupakan walau nanti aku tak bisa melihatnya lagi.

Flashback Off

Sejak aku mengambil rohnya, hidupku tidak sama lagi, walaupun aku berusaha menjalaninya sama seperti biasa, sama seperti sebelum aku bertemu dengan wookie. Kosong, yah itu yang aku rasakan, hey bukankan dulu juga kosong? Entahlah aku juga tak mengerti. Walaupun begitu aku lega saat dia tau perasaanku, mengungkapkan perasaan tanpa balasan tak masalah buatku karena aku tak butuh jawaban

Suatu hari Tuan Besar memanggilku, entah kenapa Tuan Besar selalu bersikap baik terhadapku atau hanya perasaanku saja yah? Hari ini pun dia tersenyum padaku, jarang lo melihat dia tersenyum kepada malaikat lain.

Flashback On

" Tuan Besar memanggil saya?"Tanyaku padanya

"Ne, Mireqiel, ada yang ingin saya sampaikan, tapi sebelumnya saya ingin bertanya"

"silahkan Tuan Besar"

" apakah kamu mencintai manusia itu"

"Ne, Tuan saya mencintainya"

"apakah kamu ingin bertemu denganya?" ingin sekali tuan, tapi apakah pantas, aku pun menjawab

"Ani, Tuan biarkan dia tenang, gomawa Tuan atas tawaran Tuan Besar"

"jinjaa?saya bisa loh membuat kamu bertemu dengan dia? Bukanya kamu ingin tau jawaban dari pernyataan cintamu"

"sangat ingin tuan, tapi saya tak mau memaksakan perasaanya Tuan, karena cinta yang saya rasakan adalah cinta yang tak butuh jawaban. Seperti ini sudah cukup untuk saya, karena selama ini saya mencintai dia dalam diam."

"Um….. gimana wookie- ah, kamu sudah mendengar sendiri kan?"

Eh, wookie- ah?

"Ne, Tuan, saya mendengarnya

Aku kaget mendengar suara ini, suara yang aku rindukan, aku pun membalikkan badanku dan dia ada di belakangku, aku kok tak merasakannya yah?

"Wookie….." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Ne, Hyung, ini wookie" jawabnya lagi kepadaku.

"Mireqiel, mulai skarang kamu tak perlu lagi sendiri menjalankan tugasmu, mulai skarang wookie akan menjadi pendampingmu"

"MWO, Jinjaa Tuan?"

"Ne, Mireqiel, kalian boleh keluar, saya hanya ingin menyampaikan itu saja"

"Baik,Tuan"

"Baik, Tuan"

Flashback Off

Setelah keluar dari istana Tuan Besar aku dan wookie terdiam cukup lama hingga wookie yang memulai percakapan.

"Hyung…. Wookie senang, bisa bertemu hyung lagi"

"Ne, Hyung juga"

"Hyung, apa yang hyung bilang tadi benar?"

"Ne, wookie, sejak kamu menceritakan kedekatanmu dengan kim yesung" jawabku seadanya

"Mianhe, hyung…..hiks…..hiks…..aku, terlalu gembira….hiks….jadi tak menyadari perasaanmu"

"sst ujima wookie, jangan menangis, itu bukan salah wookie kok"

"Hyung, aku mau menjawab pernyataan cinta hyung waktu itu"

" tidak perlu wookie, hyung tak butuh jawaban, hyung tau hatimu hanya untukknya."

"hyung, aku mendapatkan hal luar biasa selama aku hidup, bisa menjadi kekasih seorang kim yesung sang artis terkenal itu kebahagiaan tersendiri, tetapi sekaran aku sudah mati hyung, aku tak di bumi lagi….. nado saranghae yonghwonie hyung, aku percaya kalau kau adalah jodoh dan takdirku yang sebenarnya"

"Jinjja? Gomawa chagi"

Ini kisahku, walaupun aku harus menahan rasa sakit melihat seseorang yang kita cintai menjadi milik orang lain, tetapi balasanya benar – benar di luar batas kita, percaya lah

**Author Curcol:  
**

**bagian ini tamat juga sebenernya udah, gak mau post di sini, cuman ngerasa masih punya utang ajah jadi yah aku pos, maaf kalo ceritanya pasaran banget, gampang ketebak dan gak seru ato pun gak dapet feelnya gomawa untuk yg udah review kemaren  
**

**yewook kecil: itu udah aku selesain ampe tamat chingu, semoga suka ne  
**


End file.
